The Power Of Love
by GleeMania238
Summary: Formally 'Rock Horror Glee Gay Show' Quinn and Santana have the biggest parts in the musical. How will the roles help the two emotionally stunted girls give up their most personal secrets and help and love each other. Not really good at summerys sorry, First fic, rated M for the sexiness. Quinntana.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Glee story so please don't hate me :p on with the show. I don't own anything.

**Rocky Horror Glee Gay Show**

"Alright everyone, settle down." Mr Schuester started Glee Club like he always did, with a clap and a smile on his face. "I have an exciting theme for the week. We are going to get freaky and a part of a cult. A very famous cult. We are going Rocky Horror Picture Show freaky." All the Gleeks starting shouting and screaming. You could hear Mercedes shouting 'Aww hell to the no' in a good way, you could hear Santana shout 'I dibs Magenta she is totally me all over'.

Mr Schuester laughed and hushed everyone, "Now I have the list of who's playing who. There will be an audition for the people left to audition for Frankenfurter. And no matter if you are a girl you have to audition I think it'll be fun."

Mr Schue read out the list and it followed like this:

**Janet: **Rachel Berry

**Brad: **Finn Hudson

**Riff Raff: **Kurt Hummel

**Magenta: **Santana Lopez

**Columbia: **Brittany Pierce

**Eddie: **Mike Chang

**Dr Scott: **Artie Abrams

**Rocky: **Sam Evans

**Frankenfurter: **Quinn, Puck, Tina, Mercedes.

Everyone was excited for their parts, Quinn was sitting there wondering what song she would do to audition for the part, she has to shine best, this would be a boost in her confidence she needed.

Mr Schue had said that Quinn was the last to audition, she had to sit through the brilliant Mercedes singing _'I Can Make You A Man'_, Tina sang _'Rose Tint My World'_ and Puck auditioned with _'Planet, Schmanet, Janet'._

Quinn stood nervously in the middle of the auditorium stage. The music started and so did she, straight into character.

She started taping her leg like she was in the elevator.

_How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful handyman__  
__He's just a little brought down because when you knocked__  
__He thought you were the candyman.__  
_

She walked around the stage pointing at Santana, making every move theatrical.

_Don't get strung out by the way that I look,__  
__Don't judge a book by its cover__  
__I'm not much of a girl by the light of day,__  
__But by night I'm one hell of a lover._

Santana whistled, watching Quinn with so much confidence was such a turn on. She hadn't seen her with that much confidence since she was HBIC.

_I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.__  
__So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound__  
__You look like you're both pretty groovy_

She pointed at Finn and Rachel and gave them a look. Everyone laughed and clapped, Quinn inwardly grinned, she never felt this alive. She gestured Finn and Rachel on the stage everyone whooped and hollered again loving this.

___Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal__  
__We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie._

_**I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?**__**  
**__**We're both in a bit of a hurry.**__**  
**__**We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car**__**  
**__**We don't want to be any worry.**_

Quinn, looks at Finn and Rachel with a raised eyebrow, and pushed them aside.

_So you got caught with a flat, well, how about that?__  
__Well babies, don't you panic.__  
__By the light of the night when it all seems alright__  
__I'll get you a satanic mechanic.__  
__I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.__  
_

Quinn then gestured for Santana and Brittany to come up and help her with the last bit. They stood by her side looking sexy at Finn, Santana had her eye on Rachel, making sure she was making her feel uncomfortable yet turned on.

___So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?__  
__I could show you my favourite obsession.__  
__I've been making a man with blond hair and a tan__  
__And he's good for relieving my tension__  
__I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania.__  
_

Quinn ended the song there, everyone was on their knees clapping for Quinn.

"Well done, Quinn. We have our Frankenfurter!" Will shouted and everyone clapped again.

Santana and Brittany hugged Quinn from both sides. "Wow, Quinn that was like super-hot, like HBIC super-hot!" Santana whispered so only Brittany and Quinn could hear.

Quinn blushed, "Thank you, Santana. Hey look Un-holy Trinity back together as Magenta, Columbia and Frank." Santana laughed and Brittany hugged Quinn again.

"Yay, Un-holy Trintiy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys thank you for favourite-ing and following this story, hugs to all of you, and I know I am really quick with putting this chapter on as well but I was just in the writers' mood :) So on with the show….

Chapter 2

Santana can always remember the first time she saw The Rocky Horror Picture Show, she was 12 years old and her older sister was obsessed with it. So one day she went in to her sisters room and watched it with her, that was the first time she actually thought that a woman was hot. She loved Magenta, would always dress up as her and got her character down to a T.

So when Mr Schue placed her as Magenta in this week's theme she was overjoyed.

She hugged Quinn for getting the Frankenfurter part as it was so big for all of them. Mr Schue called over and said that he and Artie are about to film the lips and that she was going to sing it.

"Oh my god you get to sing Science Fiction!" Brittany squealed. Both she and Santana loved that song to bits and Brittany love Santana's lips. She watched as Santana prepared her lips, she put red lipstick on with some gloss and more lipstick. She was entranced she really wanted to kiss them.

"San, can I just talk to you over here for a minute?" Santana smiled and nodded following Brittany, wondering what would happen.

As soon as they were alone Brittany pushed Santana up against the wall and kisses her. Santana, shocked at first, just stood there, but as Brittany continued to kiss her she responded by pushing Brittany back, regaining dominance, against the opposite wall and kissed back harder. Their breathing becoming heavier and Brittany's hands everywhere on Santana's body, Santana could not deal with it.

Brittany's hand was going lower and lower, reaching under the Cheerio's skirt getting closer and closer to where Santana wanted her.

"Santana, your wanted for the filming no-" Quinn stopped when she saw the position Santana was in, Her legs wide open, one foot on a chair, Cheerio's top pulled up over her boobs, bra hung on an arm. Quinn was stuttering turning to go and pointing but then turning back to look at the girls. She didn't know what to do.

Brittany laughed at Quinn and helped Santana get dressed, when they were finished she kissed Santana on the lips and flounced off skipping.

Santana stood there glaring at Quinn, Quinn kind of laughed nervously to herself and said "Don't blame me, blame Artie he's the one that wants you!" Santana walked close to Quinn and leaned in.

"Well I don't want Artie, and I definitely don't want Artie to kiss me right this minute." Quinn stood shocked at Santana's statement and just looked at her. Santana smirked and grabbed Quinn's neck and pulled her in, kissing her like no one has ever kissed Quinn.

As Quinn could feel Santana's tongue on her lips to gain entrance but someone kept shouting "Santana Lopez!" and Santana leaned back from kissing Quinn and smiled.

"My house tonight, be there or you are so missing out." With the Santana walked away from a dripping wet Quinn, smirking.

Quinn was livid and so turned on, she need to be there tonight, she had dreamt about this day for ages. She had always admired Santana but never had the balls to just go tell her, she never knew Santana was that way, liking girls and everything. She just smiled and walked to where Santana was filming, thinking of tonight and about those lips.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry this is up so late, but I have to work and have a girlfriend to look after ;) I will update as often as I can, thanks for all the reviews : )

Mild language and mild nudity ;)

Chapter 3

Brittany was one of those girls, who were into anything, but right now she was into Santana and Quinn, she had sneakily watched as they kissed, so turned on, by the time Quinn and Santana walked to the filming, Brittany had gone to the toilets help herself to pleasure. She sexted what she did to Santana and all she replied was '_Mine tonight ;)_'

Brittany could not wait for tonight, she waited by Santana's car for five minutes, until the filming finished. And true to Brittany's right timing, Santana came out of the schools building in 5 minutes but she wasn't alone, Quinn was walking with her.

"Hey, Britt-Britt, Quinn is going to be with us tonight. It's going to be like old times, the Un-Holy Trinity back together." Santana winked at Brittany and squeezed Quinn's ass. Quinn blushed and moved towards her own car.

"What time we going to yours then San?" Quinn asked, looking at her phone seeing it was already 4pm.

"Why not come over now? My parents aren't home and we have the house to ourselves for 4 hours." Santana smirked, hoping that would get Quinn over to her house now, she couldn't wait forever to get her, she need her now.

"Great let's go!" Brittany squealed. Santana smiled and Quinn was just standing there looking like if she didn't get any friction on her pussy any time soon she was going to burst.

Santana saw the look on Quinn's face, smirked and blew her a kiss. Quinn growled, stomped to her car and started driving.

She always remembered where Santana lived, she remembered the old times before middle school all the sleepovers, the coming of age sleepovers, and the lets practise kissing sleepovers. Oh yes she remembered the kissing sleepovers. She smirked to herself remembering she was Santana's first kiss, first grope, first everything. Everyone knew completely different and wrong things about Santana and her sex life. Quinn knew it all.

Pulling into the drive of Santana's house, she saw that Brittany's and Santana's cars were already there, and the girls were waiting for her.

Getting out the car she exclaimed, "How did you get here so fast?!" Santana smiled as soon as she saw her and laughed at her question.

"Short cut." Quinn huffed as Santana said this before sticking her tongue out.

All three of them rush to the house. They just stood there looking at each other until Santana made the first move, she moved towards Quinn and reach for her zipper on her Cheerio's skirt. Quinn held her breath, unsure if she really wanted to do this. She looked into Santana's eyes and released her breath, she knew was safe with Brittany and Santana, she always will be.

Santana pulled the skirt off, she looked at Brittany and she was already taking her clothes and coming behind Santana to do her clothes.

"Quinn, are you okay, honey?" Santana asked, Quinn just nodded and felt Santana's hands go up her shirt to take it off her.

There they were all standing in their bras and panties. Breathing shallow, hearts racing. Brittany and Santana looking at each other in agreement, they were going to make everything about Quinn.

Santana stood face to face with Quinn, her hand lightly tracing up Quinn's arm, resting on her shoulder while the other hand came to rest on her waist.

"Relax, Quinn. We'll take good care of you." Santana squeezed Quinn's thigh, making her jump at the pinch. Santana made a husky laugh and leaned in closer to Quinn. They were close their breath mingling. Lips so close but never touching. To Quinn it was so erotic and so dramatic. She felt Brittany behind her and started to kiss the back of her neck. Santana captured her lips, swiping her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip and slowly and lightly bit.

Quinn moaned, her panties get more soaked by the minute. She felt Brittany's hand trace up her back, around her shoulder, doing that over and over again. It was driving Quinn wild. Brittany reached Quinn's lower back again and traced her hand too her stomach, Quinn jumped when she suddenly felt Brittany grab her breast roughly, she moaned into Santana's mouth.

Santana smiled, breaking the kiss, she watched Brittany grope and kiss Quinn. Santana could feel herself getting more and more pent up, she couldn't handle it anymore. She kissed Quinn again and took hers and Brittany's hand, making them stand up.

"Sorry girls, I'm going to combust soon, I need you both" Santana practically moaned. Quinn and Brittany looked at each other smirking.

"Aww, is sexy skilful Santana all horny?" Brittany said in a baby voice, she knew Santana sort of had a thing for it. She walked up to the Latina and grabbed her hips bringing them as close as possible, Santana moaned, gripping Brittany's shoulders, nails marking.

"Does poor ickle Santana want to be fucked?" Quinn said copying Brittany with the baby voice. Quinn saw Santana's legs close together for some relief. She made sure Santana was looking right in her eyes, while Brittany pulled on Santana's black lacy boy shorts. "I think it's time to get this party started" Quinn un-clasped her bra letting it drop on to the crook of her elbow, letting it fall to her hand and lifted it up with her index finger.

Brittany and Santana had untangled and started blankly at Quinn's chest, like they've never seen breasts before. Quinn chuckled, shook her head and started to head upstairs. Brittany and Santana looked at each other and ran up after her.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything glee but enjoys watching and reading about it.

Thank you for the reviews and everything, I can't believe this story is being loved : ) Anyway, on with the show.

Chapter 4

Quinn went straight to the bedroom she had missed and remembered, black walls and a big Bob Marley poster, oh yes she remembered it all.

She heard the two others running after her, so she just sat herself on the bed, having taken off her clothes and underwear, she sat there naked. Brittany was the first into the room, on look at Quinn and she nearly fainted. Santana ran into Brittany's back not expecting her to stop.

"Britt, why have you-?" Brittany just put Santana's chin in her hand and made her look at Quinn. Santana's legs wobbled. She had never seen anything magnificent in her life, she followed Quinn's long golden hair down her beautiful pale but interesting face down to her stunning clavicle. She was gorgeous, even in a dark room she could light it up just with her smile. Santana had thought about Quinn like this for a while, sure she loves Brittany but she knows Brittany has eyes for someone else and funny enough she is okay with that. She had been in love with Quinn since she was 8 years old.

Santana was just mesmerised, so much so that she didn't realise she hadn't moved in half an hour. She found herself being lightly slapped by Quinn who was now dressed in her clothes.

"Santana?! Are you okay?!" Quinn said thankfully, Santana's eyes were now focused and not just staring now.

"Huh? Quinn what happened?" Santana slowly sat up and realised she was now clothed as well. "Where's Brittany?"

"She had to leave Hon, something about her future. Are you okay, San?" Quinn was really worried, she had never seen Santana like this before.

"Quinnie, I'm fine no need to worry I just was caught in my thoughts."

"For half a fucking hour?!" Quinn raised her voice.

"Wow Quinn dropping the F-Bomb, haven't you grown up?!" Santana teased her, but Quinn just slapped her arm, hard, and moved away.

"Well if you're going to be annoying and you're fine, then I shall just go home." Quinn made her way to the door when a shout made her stop.

"No, Quinn, wait!" She turned around and watched Santana suddenly change from a confident woman to a scared girl. "Please stay, please, until my parents come home. Please?"

Quinn feeling maternal, nodded, she could see something was going on with Santana but decided to just make sure Santana knew she was there for her.

"Of course I'll stay, hon. Is everything okay, San?" She asked moving to sit next to the Latina. The Latina just nodded her head not looking at the blonde. "San, you know you can talk to me about everything, right? I'm here for you honey." Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Quinn. At least you stayed, unlike Brittany, who just goes swanning off just to get skirt." Santana said this with so much bitterness, this hadn't been the first time the tall blonde had left her.

"Santana, don't be like that, she really wanted to stay but she really had to be somewhere else as well." Quinn nudged Santana and smiled at her hoping to her the dark haired girl to smile too.

"I always knew you would be there for me Quinn, such a maternal heart." Santana smiled at Quinn but that disappeared as soon as she saw Quinn's eyes glistening. "Quinn, what's wrong?" She asked clutching her hand.

"San, I'm – I'm pregnant!"

Okay lovely people, I know it suddenly seems like a change in the story all of a sudden but please stick with it. Quinn was never pregnant with Beth. But she is pregnant now. Thank you for reading please stay with me. Tell me what you think : )


End file.
